Known by you
by BanalGenius
Summary: How does one react to being forgotten? Are they filled with hate and resentment or grief and deppresion? Do they just swallow it or do they let it out? How long can you be a Goner?(Oneshot)


**I was listening to Goner by Twenty One Pilots when this hit me. Took me about an hour with a mind feeling a bit sad. Hope you enjoy and all comments accepted.**

My eyes shot open. My breath is heavy and ragged. "_It was a dream." _A sad attempt to calm myself. I sit up and look around the dorm. They're all asleep. Sunlight just broke through the window. Must be close to 6. I get up from the the haunting grasp of my sheets. I make my way to the bathroom, while grabbing my uniform, as quietly as I can.

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

After closing and locking the door I start my morning ritual. A quick shower and now brushing teeth. After rinsing my mouth I started changing into my uniform. I look into the mirror and see it fog up. I wiped it with my towel, but all I get is my blurry face. I sometimes thought the blurry image of a mirror is the fake version taking your place in the world. And know one knew it was fake.

_I've got two faces Blurry's the one I'm not_

_I've got two faces Blurry's the one I'm not_

I leave the bathroom and exit the dorm. Not a single movement except for my legs and their chest rising. I make my way down the hall. I pass RWBY's dorm. It starting to hurt less. I guess being forgotten isn't that bad.

_I wanna be known by you_

_I wanna be known by you_

I reach my destination of the cafeteria. Seems only the early risers are here as usual. I grab some black coffee and a bagel. I take a seat at my usual spot and started eating. I like to enjoy the silence in the morning before all the craziness. An hour passes of me sitting their with my coffee and my bagel long gone. I see RWBY and the rest of JNPR enter. They seem to be in a nice conversation, if the smiles mean anything. I smile at them. They pass me without a glance. "Hey who's the lowest ranked student?" asked Ruby as they reached their table, which is behind me. "How should we know? I just care for knowing the top ten and betting them ten times." replied Yang, while the others mummered agreements.

_Though I'm weak and beaten down_

_I'll slip away into the sound_

I got up and started making my way to the exit. As I reached the exit the noise grew louder for every person I pass. The don't even know I exist. As I reached the exit my face hits the ground. I hear laughter that's all too familiar. As I moved to get up my face greets the floor again with a stomp on my back. I hear the laughter fade. I push myself up to a kneeling position. "Want some help?" a voice said. I look up and see a girl with bunny ears with her hand out.

_I need your help to take him out_

_I need your help to take him out_

I grab her hand. " Thanks." i said. As I got up i recognized her. "You're Velvet right?" I asked.

"That's me." she answered with a shy smile. She's in my history class. I think she's a T.A for Dr. Oobleck. "Are they always picking on you?" she gives me a concerned look. "It's all in good fun. Just us being guys." God I hate my pride. Why do I even scratch my head? "Are you sure?" Now she's really concerned. "Positive." I give her a smile. I'm sure she sees through it, but it's better to lie to myself and make her worry less. "Well I got to go. Thanks for the help." I'm gone before she says anything.

_Don't let me be gone_

_Don't let me be gone_

Before I know it, I'm in a room with a piano. Guess Beacon has a music program. The room is quiet. I take a seat at the piano. Somehow the a picture is in my hand. It's the one we took after initiation. I can remember their reactions the day of the photo. Team RWBY and JNPR ready to take on the world. Guess now It's RWBY and Ren, Nora, and Phyrra. I'm less than a ghost to them.

_The ghost of you is close to me_

_I'm inside out, you're underneath_

The piano starts playing a melody. It's so nice. Makes me feel calm yet reinforces my thoughts. Thoughts that are all over the place. Now I'm singing. It's all clear now. My face becomes wet from tears. My voice hurts. Was i screaming? Why? Why did they forget me? _Why was I forgotten? What did I do? _Was the door always open? And are those bunny ears?

_**DON'T LET ME BE!**_


End file.
